Stigmata martyr
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Lafitte plongea son regard dans le miroir, scrutant les cernes sous ses yeux. La nuit dernière avait été longue, pleine de sang et de fureur."


Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi, je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'ignorait.

N/A: Le titre vient de la chanson éponyme de Bauhaus, parce que Bauhaus, c'est le bien. Enjoy guys!

* * *

**Stigmata martyr**

Lafitte plongea son regard dans le miroir, scrutant les cernes sous ses yeux. La nuit dernière avait été longue, pleine de sang et de fureur. Il avait adoré, comme toujours, transpercer les chairs, l'odeur de peur puante, les cris perçants de femmes. Et ceux des enfants... C'était un délice, une incroyable mélodie qui montait à ses oreilles. Il en redemandait, s'acharnait gaiement. Virevoltant, il s'était assis sur le clocher d'une grande bâtisse, et avait admiré le feu se propager, les fourmis à ses pieds zigzaguer.

En bas, Van Auger s'exécutait en silence, consciencieusement, Shiliew avait découvert ses muscles luisants, se jetant à cœur joie dans la mêlée. Au loin, la mer continuait de gronder, la lune restait accrochée au ciel d'encre, disque brillant. Rien ne changeait jamais, et Lafitte avait fini par en conclure que c'était l'ultime preuve de l'absence de dieux, que les crédules populations servaient avec tant de ferveur.

Seul sur la toiture, il attendait, un sourire en coin, un châtiment divin pour le contredire. Et comme il ne venait pas, il avait décidé de monter un peu plus haut, s'envoler et caresser les nuages presque tendrement. D'abord, la hauteur l'avait grisé, puis le froid avait fait pleuvoir des aiguilles sur ses membres. Mais il ne les sentait pas et s'était obstiné. Il était décidé à s'élever le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque. L'air glacé lui brûlait les poumons, loin des senteurs de fumée qui s'échappaient du brasier.

Et quand il fut suffisamment haut, il se laissa chuter, comme une loque.

Les autres hommes ne pouvaient comprendre leur malheur, pauvres estropiés incapables de voler. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point le vent était capable d'être le plus tendre des amants, ou le plus terrible des ennemis. Impossible pour eux de deviner la sensation de s'abandonner auprès d'un élément si volage, de saisir le bonheur que cela procurait, l'adrénaline qui glissait dans ses veines.

D'un coup d'aile, il s'était rassis à nouveau sur le toiton. De nombreuses tuiles avaient dégringolées, et il pouvait apercevoir à travers la charpente, un homme, à genoux devant l'autel.

Il n'avait pas l'air de prier, les mains ballantes le long de son corps pâle. Ses yeux clairs fixaient un point lointain, peut être la fresque d'où s'élevait une colombe, un rameau coincé dans le bec. Dans son dos perforé se dressait un grand arceau qui retenait quatre tambourins. Hébété, ses lèvres répétaient un mantra silencieux.

Lafitte, intrigué, se pencha un peu plus. Lui qui avait aimé déguster l'effroi des massacrés, leur agonie lente, il les trouvait soudainement pénibles, et était impatient qu'enfin, les autres finissent leur travail. L'ombre en-bas avait quelque chose de fascinant, enveloppée d'une aura de mystère presque divin. Elle remontait les mains le long de son dos, cherchant à attraper la base de l'arc. Elle se recroquevilla, son visage se crispa dans un spasme douloureux.

Le navigateur descendit du toit, entra dans l'église en essayant de ne pas faire grincer la porte. Il avait gardé ses ailes déployées ; un rictus nerveux lui barra la face en pensant qu'il devait ressembler à un ange. Sa discrétion fut inutile : dès qu'il posa un pied dans le bâtiment, deux yeux bleu délavé se fixèrent sur lui.

Il écarta les bras, sa canne pendue à son poignet, marcha de son pas aérien jusqu'à l'autel. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du croyant, et lui demanda, sans une once de malice :

« — Jusqu'à quel point es-tu seul ?

L'autre tourna sa tête blonde, balayant du regard le sol marbré.

— J'ai annihilé mon peuple, régné sur un royaume que j'ai voulu détruire, perdu les amis que je n'avais pas. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, ailleurs, plus loin. J'étais un dieu ; je suis un déchu.

— Il n'y a pas de dieu.

— Dieu est mort.

— C'était inéluctable. Tout meurt, surtout ce qui est au-dessus de la mort.

— Je ne le savais pas.

— Tu étais naïf. As-tu des regrets ?

— Pas beaucoup.

— C'est déjà trop. Que regrettes-tu ? Tes amis, ton pouvoir, ta patrie ?

— Mes ailes.

— Pourquoi les as-tu perdues ? Qui te les as arrachées ? Toi ?

— Je voulais être fort.

— Elles étaient ta force.

— Tu es un homme chanceux. Tu es le premier sur cette terre qui ait ce don que j'aie jamais rencontré. D'où je viens, même les miséreux en ont. C'est pour ça que j'ignorais qu'elles étaient si importantes, elles m'étaient dues.

— Ce n'est pas de la chance. C'est le destin.

— Le destin peut-il mourir ?

— Il peut ; je crois.

— C'est effrayant.

— Le monde est effrayant. »

Sur cette conclusion, Lafitte s'assit aux côtés de l'homme, l'enveloppa dans ses plumes.

« — Quel est ton nom ?

— Ener. »

Lafitte se tut; Ener aussi. Il se contentait d'effleurer les ailes avec une douceur infinie, se remémorant par vagues des souvenirs qui lui laissaient de l'écume dans la tête. Ils allaient, venaient, repartaient, s'attardaient, tant et si bien que le niveau de l'eau se mit à monter. Il crut un instant qu'ils le noieraient, sa gorge se serra, l'air lui manqua. Mais le ciel étoilé qu'on apercevait à travers le toit défoncé, comme une promesse, lui renvoya une nouvelle bouffée salvatrice. Le blond, respirant à nouveau, se mordit les lèvres, pour retenir le vœu qui lui enserrait le cœur.

« Je voudrais voler une dernière fois, avec de véritables ailes. »

* * *

La glace, sévère, lui renvoya l'image d'un homme exsangue, abattu, épuisé. Lafitte saisit son rouge à lèvres carmin, peignit sa bouche d'un geste las, retraça ses yeux de noir. Il recomposait son masque, pour retrouver l'homme qui rit. Il pensait au dieu déchu, celui qu'il avait laissé sur le parvis de l'église. À son dos abîmé, ravagé, amputé, à l'image de ceux qu'il avait massacré. À l'homme éphémère et stupéfait d'être mortel qu'il était. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une boutade du destin, c'était plus grand, plus fort, plus beau.

Van Auger ,sur le pont, tirait les mouettes, Shiliew fumait, Teach lisait les nouvelles d'un œil attentif, Catarina admirait sa nouvelle robe, Doc Q et sa monture étaient, comme toujours, malades comme des chiens. Non, rien n'avait changé. Sauf lui, peut être.

« — Eh capitaine, tu crois que le destin peut mourir ?

— J'en sais rien, j'crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'savoir. »


End file.
